King of Pokélantis
The King of Pokélantis (Japanese: ポケランティス王 King of Pokélantis) is a character of the day who appeared in Battling the Enemy Within. He is a king who once ruled over an empire known as Pokélantis long ago. The King was ambitious, selfish and greedy. In his time, his main goal was to take over the world. According to the legend, the King attempted to use 's power to accomplish just that. As penance for this act, Ho-Oh destroyed the kingdom of Pokélantis. However, the King escaped and got his revenge by supposedly sealing Ho-Oh in a stone orb that was shaped like a . Right after hearing the story from Pyramid King Brandon after tumbling into some ruins, decided to look for the stone orb so he could release Ho-Oh and it. Once he found it, however, he discovered that it did not have Ho-Oh inside, but instead the spirit of the King. He then possessed Ash and took his body hostage, aiming to finish what he had started many years ago. Brandon challenged him to a battle, wagering that he would hand over all his Pokémon if he lost. The king accepted. In the battle, the King of Pokélantis used to battle Brandon's . However, Ash was still conscious enough to actively battle with Brandon, though not enough that he knew he was being possessed. Although Brandon managed to break the King's control over Ash a couple of times, it wasn't enough. The King was shown to have little concern for human life as he directed Sceptile to avoid one of Regirock's attacks by using the referee Samuel as a shield. In another instance of dirty battling, he ordered Sceptile to destroy the ceiling of the Battle Pyramid, causing rubble to crash down on Regirock, something that Ash would never do. Regirock eventually defeated Sceptile, but the King was not finished. He demanded another battle and wanted to force to fight. , , and Max jumped in to protect Pikachu. Soon, they were all encouraging Ash to break free of the King's control. Ash eventually managed to realize what had happened and told Pikachu to use on him to make the King's spirit leave his body. Brandon then sealed the King's spirit back in the stone orb. Brandon scolded Ash for what had happened, which he said was due to the King being attracted to Ash's rashness. It is assumed that the King of Pokélantis is still sealed inside the stone orb as of now. Pokémon Used Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka |en=Rodger Parsons |da=Torben Sekov |de=Michael Schwarzmaier |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Cássius Romero |es_eu=Héctor Cantolla |es_la=Alfonso Ramírez}} Trivia * The King of Pokélantis has the same Japanese, English, Danish, Finnish and German voice actors as the narrator. *The King of Pokélantis' possession of Ash has become a major Internet meme among Japanese fans. Numerous mash-up videos have been made and posted on sites like and , combining video of Ash (either under possession or simply looking angry) with voice clips of Yami Bakura from (also voiced by Rica Matsumoto) in a humorous manner. Ash, in this Internet meme, is known as サトシ, Satoshi, similar to possessed characters in Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** Mathias Klenske, the Danish voice of Ash, also dubs the non-yami version of Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** Fábio Lucindo, the Brazilian voice of Ash, was also the second voice of Bakura in the Brazil dub of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Category:Battle Frontier characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased anime characters Category:Male characters Pokélantis it:Re di Pokélantis